Le témoin
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 22 du Poney Fringant.


Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à Tolkien.  
Fic inspirée par Antonin Arthaud.

* * *

[...]_ n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. La maladie est bien trop avancée. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre la mort. Je lui ai préparé une décoction. Peut-être que je peux au moins lui rendre la fin moins douloureuse.  
29 Octobre. Je leur ai dit, mais je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de suivre mon conseil. À rester en sa présence, dans la même pièce, ils vont la choper la Peste. C'est sûr.  
Il paraît que des cas sont apparus un peu plus à l'Est. Je pars ce soir avec la prochaine caravane.  
30 Octobre. Je commence à mieux comprendre la maladie. L'état mental des malades est indubitablement lié à la maladie, j'en suis persuadé. Il y a trop de témoignages en ce _[...]

[...]_Ma réputation m'a précédé. Un guérisseur dans la région, surtout en ce moment, ce ne pouvait être qu'un don des Valar. À mon arrivée dans la ville, au moins deux douzaines de personnes m'attendaient et réclamaient mon secours. Je savais que je trouverais des malades à Edhellond, mais je ne m'imaginait cependant pas que la maladie serait si développée.  
8 Novembre. Visiter et traiter chaque malade indépendamment les uns des autres serait une perte de temps, et donc des vies perdues. Une grange a été vidée et mise _[...]

[...]_ dur pour le moral est cette jeune fille que j'ai dû placer au fond à gauche. Je ne lui ai pas dit que la disposition était ordonnée par avancement de la maladie et qu'elle était de fait condamnée. Ceci-dit, elle doit bien s'en douter.  
Je crois que je peux en soigner quelques uns. Les trois près de la porte ne sont pas très atteints, j'ai l'impression. Même si le barbu commence à avoir des moments de délire de temps en temps.  
14 Novembre. La jeune fille du fond est morte ce matin. Ses parents ont accepté la nouvelle plutôt sobrement. Ils espèrent toujours, je crois, que leur troisième ne connaîtra pas le même destin. Ils attendent beaucoup de moi, sûrement trop.  
15 Novembre. J'ai étudié le corps de la fille cette nuit. Même découverte qu'avec les quatre autres. La maladie cible ses effets. La plupart des organes sont intacts, ce qui est incroyable quand on voit l'extérieur. Seuls les nœuds sous les bras, au niveau de l'aine, les poumons et le cerveau sont touchés. Et gravement touchés.  
Deux autres ont commencé à entrer dans un état que je qualifie de grave. Et je leur ai dit que quand la langue à cette _[...]

[...]_12 Décembre. Le nombre de malades augmente tous les jours. Pour chaque mort, deux nouveaux malades arrivent. Et ce n'est pas le nombre ridicule de miraculés qui va faire de la place dans la grange aménagée.  
J'essaie de ne pas m'attacher aux malades. Ce n'est pas mon rôle d'être sympathique et charitable. Je dois les sauver, c'est tout. Et peu _[...]

[...] _submergé. Trop peu survivent. Tout mon savoir et mes pouvoirs ne me servent finalement pas à grand chose. Je me suis sûrement trop accoutumé. J'enrage de ne pas pouvoir les aider davantage.  
Le trente-septième vient de succomber. Ça en fait cinq aujourd'hui.  
27 Décembre. J'ai une tâche sur le bras. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun doute, c'est une tâche de Peste. J'en ai trop vu pour ne pas le savoir.  
28 Décembre. Bientôt une cinquantaine de corps étudiés et toujours le même constat. Je commence à me poser des questions sur la nature même de la Peste. Pourquoi ne s'attaque-t-elle qu'aux poumons et au cerveau ? Pourquoi ces deux-là en particulier ?  
Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter sa mort. Je me croyais immortel. Je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que la vie a une fin, que dans quelques temps, je ne serais _[...]

[...] _s'inquiéter pour moi. Ils ne sont pas malins, mais ils voient bien que je ne suis pas en forme. Je peux toujours cacher les tâches sous ma robe, mais je ne pourrais jamais masquer la fièvre et mes sautes d'humeur. Hier, j'en ai renvoyé une chez elle. Je crois que j'ai été assez violent.  
Je suis désormais persuadé que la Peste n'est pas qu'une maladie. Les poumons et le cerveau. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard si les seuls organes touchés soient précisément ceux sur lesquels un Homme a le contrôle. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se cache sous ce fléau ni quel est le but de tout ceci.  
7 Janvier. Je suis parti ce matin. Je suis un lâche. Il m'était devenu impossible de continuer. Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas que ma présence aurait changé quoi que ce soit. J'étais plus un symbole qu'autre chose à leurs yeux.  
8 Janvier. Je suis tombé sur une cabane abandonnée, c'est très bien, je ne voulais pas mourir dehors. Il fait froid ici. La cabane n'est pas isolée. Un chat semble vivre ici, j'espère que notre brève cohabitation ne le dérangera pas. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais l'occasion de le déloger du lit sur lequel il semble tellement bien.  
__Je n'ai pas su les protéger. Puissent Namo et Nienna me pardonner._


End file.
